


Night Raid

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Food Fight, M/M, Post-War, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is a good time for wizards to do things that they do not want a muggle audience for – especially weapons testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Accompanying music: The Dambusters March

**Might Raid**

After the War the Ministry, determined that there should be proper, tested methods in place to deter a repeat, had lifted the regulations on Animagi and agreed to parole those Death Eaters who had useful skills, provided they worked in tandem with a Ministry attested Wizard to develop new weapons and protections out of Muggle sight.

Which was why Charlie Weasley found himself looking down the length of the lake at Hogwarts from the back of a transformed Draco Malfoy that Halloween.

The moonlight gleamed on the still water as they prepared for their first run. Charlie leaned forward, grasped the pale neckspikes and whooped into the cocked ear.

"Dive!"

The great leather wings cut the air, the wind whipped past, faster than a Snitch, almost drowning Charlie's next command.

"Pumpkin Away!"

Draco released the vegetable from the grip of his claws, gave it a flick with his tail, and watched it bounce across the surface of the lake. One. Two. Splaaat! into the boat house.

Two naked figures staggered out, covered in squished pumpkin flesh. Percy shook his fist at the couple, who laughed and climbed higher. Oliver, grinning, reached for the clipboard to record a successful trial run.

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble written for HP-Halloween 2014


End file.
